Hearts of Stone
by flowergrl123
Summary: Elena is a top notch assassin, she has a troubled past and a cold heart. Damon is an agent and an enemy of hers. A past event made his heart cold. Will they always have Hearts of Stone. Beginning of Story has full and much better summary. Read and Review


**_Elena is a top notch assassin, she has a troubled past and a cold heart. Damon is an agent and an enemy of hers. A past event made his heart run on revenge and hatred and before they really met they were attracted to each other but after they really meet they hate each other. Will Damon overcome his past and hatred for her or is his past with him too much and will she ever learn to love or will they always have Hearts of Stone. _**

Chapter 1

The Meeting

Elena's POV

I slowly sat up and looked around the penthouse. Everything was neat and clean as usual. The mirror gleamed and the couch pillows were arranged perfectly just the way I liked them. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my hair and then curled it.  
Not fully awake yet, I splashed some water on my face and proceeded to the kitchen to make some coffee. While it was being made I looked at my watch and it was already 4:15am so I quickly gathered my things for work. I put my coffee into a "to go" mug and ran out the door at 4:30am. I was already late for work, great; Sage wasn't going to be happy.

I slid my card and the door of the building opened. I walked to the snack machine and type in A4 then it opened up and revealed steps leading to my real job. I was an assassin. That was the harsh term, I preferred "agent". But I guess it doesn't matter what you call it. It was bustling with the other agents when I walked in and my boss stood at the top of the stairs waiting for me, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Elena, you're late." "Sorry Sage. I'm here now, what is it? An ambassador we hate? An agent that's bothering us?" She shook her head; I have an assignment for you concerning our cover job. Our "company" is attending a UN meeting and you need to blow it up no deaths got it?" I nodded. She continued, "It's just supposed to give them a scare. I'm sending you in because I know you'll get the job done. You'll need to be dressed formally, but don't forget our weapons, conceal them, just in case you run into... complications. _They_may be there," I nodded, my face going dark. I turned and left. She knew I hated them but they were in the past and I had moved onto the future.

I headed to the dresses to find one that I could move around easily in and conceal my weapons. After awhile I found a black dress that was perfect, it had a sweetheart neckline, a banded waistband, a ruffled train, with a leg slit so I could move freely. The ruffled train could hide the bomb. So I took it to the lab so they could place the bomb in the ruffle.

Damon's POV

As I put on my tux I thought about the assignment I had recently been given. I was attending a UN formal dinner. My job, make sure nothing goes wrong. That's what my boss had said. Nothing can go wrong. They might be there and if they were there, something was bound to go wrong. That was my job, make sure if they're there, and neutralize the threat at all costs.

Elena's POV

I slipped on my dress wary of the bomb and the strapped my knife to the leg that was hidden behind the dress. I arrived exactly at 7 o'clock. Everything looked normal, everything was quiet, nothing suspicious, and they didn't seem to be here. I guess that was good but it had to mean someone was here, just blending in. I quickly and quietly made my way across the room stopping occasionally to say hello to ambassador or senator or someone important along those lines.. As far as they knew I was just representing my company. The music started playing a waltz when I was stopped by someone. I turned around to see the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

He had raven black hair, ice blue eyes and a smile that made my knees weak. And he spoke with the most velvety voice I'd ever heard, it was almost intoxicating. He said," Hello I don't think we've met my name is Damon." I nodded and replied, "Elena." He smiled, "Well Elena, would you care to dance." I smiled, "I'm so sorry but I can't accept right now maybe later." I stuck out my hand to shake it when he saw my wrist and saw the tattoo all the agents had to have that identified us as assassins. His eyes widened a bit," Interesting, an assassin symbol, if I may ask, why do you have that on your wrist." I smiled and answered back, the answer we had all been trained to answer if anyone saw them on our wrists. "It has a personal meaning for me." I smiled politely and left.

I quietly entered the office of a secretary and took out the bomb and set the time, it would go off in 5 minutes. The bomb was in a perfect spot, far enough away so no one would get injured and close enough so that it would not go unnoticed. I had to get out fast I pressed the button for the timer to start when Damon walked in and came at me and threw a fist, luckily I bent back and his fist missed my face. But his jacket sleeve went up and I saw his wrist, he was one of them.

I quickly rolled up and raised my arms in defense. "Wait you're the Damon that has been a pain in my company's ass all this time.

He looked proud, "Yes and aren't you the one that left us." I became angry and began throwing punches and attacking him, "They said," I kicked towards his head but he caught it and I jumped up threw my other leg around his neck and brought him to the floor, "I was out of control and too aggressive, they wouldn't see my skills as a strength, they saw it as a weakness. So they threw me out and told me to move on with my life and that being one of them wasn't for me. So I joined with the Assassins and they helped me get back at all of you all those people in your group that died last year, _**I **_killed them." He had an angry look in his eyes.

He came at me and I hit him in his stomach kicked him to the ground and hit a nerve that stunned him for a few seconds. Leaving me enough time to take out my knife. Then I sat on top of him and grabbed his wrist then I very carefully cut an x onto his wrist and tattoo. Then leaned down into his ear and said, "You've been marked and tell them I will come for them when they least expect it." Then I cut his leg and injected a slow acting poison into the cut. He gritted his teeth in pain. "That poison will leave you paralyzed for 8 hours and will take effect in 3 minutes. I got up and as I walked out the door I said to him, "Oh and if I were you I'd get out of here in the next 2 minutes." Then I walked out and shut the door.

Damon's POV

I managed to get to my feet and gritted my teeth as the pain of the cuts on my wrist and leg were taking their toll, not to mention the poison. I made it out the door and started yelling, "Get out! Get out!" Everyone raced for the door when the explosion happened and the poison took effect and I dropped to the floor not being able to move. The explosion made me hit the wall. Then my team came in and took me out and that was the last thing I remembered. 8 hours later I woke up later in the medical room with bandages on my wrist and leg. I saw my boss standing in a corner and once the doctor nodded his head yes he asked me for my report and I told him everything from the tattoo on her wrist to the moves I hadn't ever seen before, that had been enough to beat me.

He nodded and told me to rest before leaving. One thing was for sure the next time I saw her I wouldn't be fooled by her weak looking body and beauty.

_**A couple months later * **_

I stood next to the Senator, their were 2 guards outside the door when I heard a couple thumps and prepared myself for what we had been waiting for. The door opened and she came in. "You again," she stated shocked. "You weren't supposed to be here although I can't say I'm completely surprised." She came at me but this time I was ready. "Senator get out of here, I'll deal with her." I blocked her swings, jabs and kicks. I hit her stomach and she doubled over, I took this time to grab but she dug her heel into my foot and elbowed me in the chest. I was a little winded but got back up.

"Thanks for giving me a heads up to get out." We continued to hit each other and block each others blows. "My pleasure," she said through gritted teeth. Finally I got the upper hand and backed her against the wall with my arm to her neck while holding her arm in place and my other hand holding her other arm and my body completely up against her to make sure she couldn't move. How could someone so beautiful be so mean? Our faces were just inches apart and our breathing heavy from the fighting. Then she kissed me passionately and I held her neck then she moved her hands up my back and to my head. then she pulled my head back and kneed me in the gut.

She pushed me down on my knees and I gasped for pain as she punched me in the face for good measure, almost knocking me out. "You of all people should know the risk of beauty. It is just as powerful a weapon as any. Love is a weakness." "Love is a strength," I managed out." She smiled at me, "You know what, I'm going to leave you alive, and I'm in a good mood today." Then she said, "I hope you're wearing body armor," and out of nowhere she pulled out a gun and shot towards my heart and had I not been wearing my armor it would have killed me for sure, but it did hurt like hell. "Everyone is capable of love," I got out. "I'm not capable of love and I will not hesitate to kill you if I wanted to." I could see the anger and pain in her eyes she was hiding something. "By the way Damon your brother broke my heart, he deserved to die." I said nothing but whipped out my knife and cut her ankle hitting a vein she cursed as it started to bleed. Then she left.

Elena's POV

I hated him. Love is a strength my ass. All it did was make you weak and get you killed but then why did I like that kiss so much. I wasn't capable of love not since… I couldn't help but remember him. I had fallen in love with my seduction target. He had been one of them. I was supposed to infiltrate them and gain their trust, gain his trust, gain his trust and I had everyone else's. But I didn't count on two things being too much for them to handle and falling in love with him.

"Stefan they kicked me out. Can't you do anything?" I begged. He turned to face me, "You weren't supposed to kill him." "Oh come on Stefan he deserved to die." "What about the others? Huh? You were warned Elena. I can't be with you, it's almost like you don't mind killing them and you disobeyed and I can't be with someone like that." I glared at him, "You'll regret this Stefan and I thought you loved me more than that." Then I stormed out. I later went back and killed him and it showed them that I wasn't afraid to kill someone that I loved and that I was still their top assassin.

Damon's POV

I can't believe I had kissed her the woman that I had only discovered had killed my brother I remember…

"Who was he killed by?" "Damon, it was just a rogue agent and she is dangerous." "Show me her picture, give me any information you have on her." "Damon revenge leads down a dark path. Don't go after her, we need you here to take your brother's place." I went up to him, "One day I will find out who and where she is and I will kill her." "Look all I can tell you is that she is one of them so be careful she is not someone to be messed with."

I had kissed her because the kiss had been amazing but the reason why I hadn't let my anger get to me was because it didn't help your skills and over the past years I had learned to be patient and I wanted to capture her alive and torture her slowly. She would pay for what she had done."

_**Elena is always portrayed, normally, as a weak or at least a person who is weaker. But I want her to be strong and almost Katherine-like. But she is still Elena. Hope you enjoyed leave your opinions in the reviews. **_


End file.
